


Kalt, so kalt

by 77hunde



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77hunde/pseuds/77hunde
Summary: 前提是：※狮子和ACE是炮友关系，但是介于被人发现后，ACE总是假装是和狮子恋爱关系，两个人因此纠葛不清。※ACE比较戏精一点【？
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament /Håvard "Ace" Hauglan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kalt, so kalt

他整个身体都沉浸在海里，不敢收缩胸腔，怕吸得满腔的海水，冰冷刺骨的液体连同他的衣服和肉体同样揉搓在寒冷里，他感觉心脏都要骤停了；但，去他妈的，哈瓦德，不能更糟了。  
真的好冷，真的很冷。我好冷。他的肌肉抽筋了，寒冷的麻痹反倒缓解了肌肉的酸疼。我要冻死了。  
水里闷闷的，除了阴天微微的光芒在水面之上，那不足以照亮水下的光芒，还有冷，真的什么都没有。  
他讨厌冷。哈瓦德想到自己的小镇，那个你得喝热可可保温，大家都平淡冷清度过每一天的地方。他不喜欢，他想追着更耀眼更发烫的东西走。  
可是，操，好冷。  
一双发烫的手抓住了他的肩膀，揪着他，哈瓦德被吓得呛了一口咸水，脑袋扎进空气里的时候他呛得像要吐了，整个脸都涨得通红，但那个拽他上水面的人毫不管他的意愿和状态，强硬的掰着他的脑袋把舌头塞到哈瓦德嘴里，即便哈瓦德喷了他一脸的唾沫和海水，他还是强行扣住哈瓦德的脑袋，嘬得他不知道到底是溺水还是窒息让他昏沉，但两者都让他窒息。  
操你妈的，奥利弗。  
但他努力恢复呼吸，却露出笑容回答道：…噢，宝贝，奥利弗，怎么了。”  
奥利弗脸上没有什么表情变化，哈瓦德已经习惯了，他的手还是紧抠着哈瓦德的头皮，湿漉漉的头发垂在眼前，却盖不住他的眼神。  
“为什么这样做？”  
“噢……我只是在学恩古吉——就是我很能憋气的同事，你记得吧？他说水下冥…”他看到奥利弗翻了个白眼，甚至不理他，也对他接下来要说的东西很不耐烦，他甩开哈瓦德走到岸边——在下水前并不在岸边的医疗箱和背包（应该是奥利弗的）。奥利弗拿出了一把消音手枪，那把他经常使用的。  
“宝贝……？”哈瓦德还半个身子泡在水里，他冻僵了，有些走不动道，低温让他的皮肤翻出无血色的惨白，在乌云密布的黑色海面中间看起来扎眼得像人间幽灵。他还是需要奥利弗的帮助的。  
“…不要再那样叫我了，别以为和我他妈上几次床你就是我男朋友了。”奥利弗装填好弹药，冷冰冰的说道，哈瓦德不知道消音手枪对冻僵的自己有什么帮助，但奥利弗的口气反倒比海水要冷。  
哈瓦德哆嗦的，还是努力的微笑着：“对不起，对不起，所以，我们可以回车上了吗？这里好冷……”  
“你到底为什么要溺水？”  
“什么？…哈哈！…你一定是误解……”哈瓦德的心脏因此而加速，血液的鼓动流淌激活了些许神经，他挪动了一下，立刻被奥利弗用手枪指着。  
奥利弗连嘴角都没有动一下。  
“这…是什么彩虹小队的笑话吗？嘿，奥利弗，天气真的很糟了……我们应该回……”  
“为什么，要，他妈的，溺水？”  
哈瓦德沉默了，他欲言又止，但无论哪一种社交尝试的开局都让奥利弗更加凶恶的看着他，他放弃了，并难得的摆出冷漠的臭脸。  
“因为，我他妈的就是没用的废物！”哈瓦德有些自暴自弃，他后面那一句是嘶吼出来的。“我他妈这辈子，第一次，把人质打伤了，还被媒体拍下来了！”  
哈瓦德大叫着，奥利弗很满意，他的眉头松开了，但是持枪的手还没降下来，他嘴角微微的跳动，但哈瓦德没看到。  
天气更糟了，乌云里开始翻滚闷雷，而两个人还在无人的海边僵持。  
“你确实做的很糟糕，和人质自我介绍？去你妈的。”奥利弗讥讽道。“这他妈浪费了整整五秒。”  
“所以你是来说教我的吗？操你妈的，奥利弗。”哈瓦德气得发笑。“你自己不是说了吗，我才不是你他妈的男朋友，所以不要管我了！”他用手击打了水面，溅起水花，在他的视野里，水花的间隙撕裂了奥利弗。  
“我只是个有性欲的男人，他妈的刚巧和你做了几次爱而已！能他妈算什么关系！都是演的！”  
雨点开始星零几点的落下。  
割裂了天空。  
“……呼，你真的，有的时候很他妈的傻。”奥利弗深呼一口气。“我真希望你可以好好面对你自己。”  
“对，我就是小镇来的乡巴佬，满意了吗？可以不要他妈来打扰我吗。”哈瓦德说着，脚渐渐往后退走到更深的水位，水和空气的割面切在他的大腿。“我想，他妈的，去死，实在不行，射啊，现在就开枪，奥利弗，然后你就可以摆脱和炮友演戏了。”  
“不，我爱你，我喜欢你，我他妈的想要你。”  
“……你他妈说什么？”哈瓦德觉得奥利弗其实是在嘲讽他。  
“但是你他妈是个傻逼，居然因为其他傻逼的评价要自杀。”  
奥利弗的语气很平淡，他知道被人挂上行为标签后被评头论足的感觉，他将枪往下指。  
呲的一小声，子弹拐着弧线冲进水里，在哈瓦德的小腿上打了个对穿，哈瓦德立刻摔在水里，水没过他的身体，他疯狂的挣扎，疼痛得尖叫，又脏又咸的海水浑浊着他的血液，不知道会不会因此迎来食肉鱼类。  
他一直在骂脏话，但是大部分还是咳嗽，奥利弗看了看表，感觉时间差不多了，便下水去捞起虚弱的哈瓦德，拖到医疗箱边上，给他的伤口消毒，用毛毯裹着他无法控制发抖的身体。  
“你他妈……你有病吗？”哈瓦德喘着粗气，但嘴还在吸着奥利弗喂来的温水。“你到底想干什么。”  
“你还想死吗？”  
“我想让你死。”  
奥利弗露出微笑。“那很好。”他便没问什么，继续低着头给哈瓦德止血。  
咔哒。  
手枪一直在医疗箱的边上，哈瓦德颤颤巍巍的捡起来，抵在奥利弗的太阳穴上。  
“你真的大意，奥利弗。”哈瓦德像占了便宜一样露出坏笑，尽管如此他依旧如此虚弱。“我要杀了你。”  
“我不相信你可以离开我活着，哈瓦德。”奥利弗甚至都没有停下。“开枪吧，伤口处理差不多了。”他拍拍哈瓦德的大腿表示大功告成。“杀了我之后手枪放回我手里，没人会当回事的。”  
“你……”  
“连你都不在乎我，也不在乎你自己，那我无所谓了。”奥利弗闭着眼，虔诚的像在祷告，用额头低着消音器枪口。“开枪吧，一切都像是我因为忏悔自杀。”  
操。  
真正因为忏悔想要自杀的人，颤抖着握着手枪指着面前无谓的男人，他跪在沙地里，雨落在他的身上。哈瓦德气的把枪用全力甩到了海水里，情绪失控的大吼了几声，便瘫在奥利弗肩膀上。  
奥利弗感觉肩膀湿润了一大片，哈瓦德到处都是水，包括眼睛。  
“…我真喜欢你现在的样子。”他搂着哈瓦德，温暖得让哈瓦德不想松开。  
“我真的很卑鄙，我连我自己都会骗，演戏也会演给我自己。”哈瓦德抬起头，不知道是笑还是哭，但是他脸湿润得一直在掉水滴。  
后来奥利弗扛着医务箱和背包，还有虚弱的哈瓦德，回到了车里，不知道他怎么做到的。暖气让哈瓦德回暖了，他渐渐恢复血色，裹着毯子，看着窗外狂风暴雨打在车窗上，发出闷闷的嗒嗒声，远处是那片海，依旧漆黑，无光。那寒冷的液体已经无法再侵入哈瓦德的身体了。  
“宝贝，回去之后还是要重新进行医疗检查看看有没有失温并发症。”奥利弗在驾驶位开着车，从后视镜里看着瘫在座位上厌烦的哈瓦德。  
“你叫宝贝的时候，听起来就像我们结婚了一样，真恶心。”哈瓦德做出了一个反胃的表情，奥利弗笑了几声。  
“你不乐意吗，那就不叫了。”  
“不…继续这样。”身体渐渐恢复后他渐渐感到困意。“我喜欢这样……”他呢喃着，睡了过去。  
梦里，他被温暖包裹着。  
好暖和。他想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 我他妈拉郎！jpg


End file.
